Contagious Love
by Brian Seacrest
Summary: George O'Malley failed a surgery under Derek Shepherd's supervision. It turns out that botching that surgery was the best thing that ever happened to him, as McDreamy took the initiative to teach him new tricks. Tricks that were perhaps more suited for the On-call room than the O.R... George/Derek slash Eventually delves into multiple pairings i.e. Meredith/Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! So this is the first slash fiction I've ever written with this pairing... in fact, this is my first fan fiction EVER! I was a little nervous to post this up, but I've noticed that quite a few people have read it without leaving any comments or feedback (which is fine, considering that I barely do it myself...). Just so I know whether anyone's interested to see this "story" continue, I'd really appreciate if you guys (and girls) leave short reviews. Thanks! :D

George O'Malley's greatest fear had been realized upon failing a surgery with Dr. Shepherd. That was the last thing on the young surgeon's mind. He'd carved a perfect image of the hotshot attending- one of an almost exclusively calm, caring and charming mentor whose sole devotion was to his interns. Today, George learned that above all else, Derek Shepherd was devoted to the care of his patients. And George paid the price for it.

Shepherd's last words to him before he hurriedly left the OR in shamble were: "You're taking up what little oxygen our patient has left!" Flustered by the humiliation that his idolized attending had sparked during the operation, George barely managed to compose himself on his way to the On-call room. As he headed there, a few heads turned to him with sorry expressions, though unknowing what to be sorry about. At that point in time, it was almost a habit to feel humility towards George.

He finally arrived in the On-call room, where he locked himself to break in loud redundant breaths. Not tears, because that wouldn't have been justified. Getting yelled at by Derek Shepherd wasn't the worse thing that could've happened to him. Killing that patient, on the other hand, may have possibly ended his career. Thanks to Dr. Shepherd's quick thinking, which resulted in George being pushed aside from the table, the patient was miraculously saved. It was only when George calmed down that he realized that the reasoning for his panic attack wasn't the patient's safety, nor the shards that Dr. Shepherd threw at him when he'd gotten angry. He heard an exceeding amount of insults in his lifetime to even care about them anymore. What took him aback was his mentor's stern expression as he told him to leave the room, as though he had been disappointed by the promise of a gifted intern. George tried excruciatingly hard to be great. If not great, at least good enough. Especially when working under Derek. There was something about that doctor's eyes; the way he viewed all of his interns as beings with endless potential and talent with an undying thirst to prove themselves. George sometimes suspected that he was his favourite. He could sense that the older doctor somehow believed him to be better than he was. Whenever he wondered whether he imagined it, he'd remind himself that he was almost constantly hand-picked by the famous neurosurgeon for once-in-a-lifetime procedures, which drove his fellow interns into a state of jealousy. There was also a subtle twinkle in Derek's eyes whenever he'd address George or talked about anything related to the man. He displayed a glimmer of protection over the young and inexperienced intern. Probably because the latter was more sensitive than the rest of them. An hour had passed before someone knocked on the door of the On Call room, which George had inadvertently locked so as to be left in peace. Having barely recovered from the horror of that surgery, George inaudibly muttered, "I'm leaving" while opening the door. He hadn't paid attention to the dreamy figure standing before him as he walked passed it, though he was immediately grabbed by the wrist. Looking up, he instantly blushed after noticing Derek Shepherd staring through his piercing blue eyes with a guilty expression, while still retaining his usual charming look.

"O'Malley, don't! I need to talk to you." he said quickly. George stared at the older doctor's firm hand still holding him, becoming uncomfortably aware of his mentor's strength.

Yet strangely, he was also comforted by the strong man's touch, as though that one was reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. Derek guided him back to the On-Call room without receiving any protests, and insured to close the door behind them.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have yelled. You have every right to be mad at me."

"I'm not," George replied hesitantly. "My mistake almost cost the patient her life, so... you have every right to be angry with me, sir."

"I'm your attending, you're just an intern, George. I shouldn't have expected as much as I did from you. You couldn't have handled it. You shouldn't be able to handle it, no one should. Not in your rank anyway."

The short silence that ensued quickly accentuated the awkward tension between both men. Caught off guard, George started to chuckle lightly.

"I was trying to warn you, Dr. Shepherd... about my incompetence. That way, it wouldn't have come as a surprise to you," he said jokingly.

Derek smirked. For some reason, that smirk stopped George from laughing, and only elevated the tension between them up a notch!

"You're like Meredith," he says. "Interns like you... have no idea of their own potential. That's why I kept pushing you. Both. (He squeezed George's wrist lightly, his thumb discreetly caressing his palm, which extracted a slight spasm from George) I go after interns who don't think too highly of themselves because the least arrogant ones tend to be the most suited for the job. Then I train them as hard as I possibly can before throwing them in the field. My mistake... is that I threw you in with barely any training."

George was leeching on to his words by fear of misunderstanding him. He was frightened to bring too much attention back to his hand, thus he stared straight into the older doctor' eyes, which temporarily soothed him. The movements in his hand were impossible to ignore though, as the rubbing became increasingly more obvious by the second.

"I...I'm so...sorry I've disappointed you." he repeated, unnerved.

Derek remained unflinching. He seemed amused by George's clumsiness when it came to choosing the right words.

"Don't be. You're still my favorite intern, you know?" he said, stepping closer to George. "What happened today isn't going to change that. And as I said, I've still got plenty to teach you."

George painfully swallowed as he stared at Derek's lips. Derek's eyes followed his gaze, which unconsciously prompted him to lick his upper lip in a quick movement.

"Yes. I mean... yeah! I know," George said.

Derek finally let go of his hand, letting his thumb swiftly slide off his wrist.

"We should go," he says.

He winked at him as he unlocked the door and gestured for George to leave the room first. The latter barely showed a smile as he passed by him, but once alone, his mouth broke into a widening grin. He thought of everything that has happened in that room and realized that botching that surgery was possibly the best thing that ever happened to him. Derek did just enough to send the message across, but not enough to make his intentions outwardly obvious. Now, it was made clear that George wasn't repulsed by his tender touch.

George's train of thoughts was interrupted when Meredith caught him smiling in the corridor.

"Is that a case I should try to steal from you?" she asks with a sympathetic smile.

"Huh?" George replied.

He suddenly realized that she was referring to his chart.

"Oh... No!" George replies flustered.

"Who are you thinking of?" she said with a sardonic smile formed on her face.

"No one that might interest you," he lied.

The next day, George was unsure whether to let Derek know that he was aware of the latter's intentions, so he simply decided to ignore his mentor for most of the time. Sometimes though, whenever the neurosurgeon consulted him for a special case, he'd try to communicate with him through stares. Unfortunately, the intense staring treatment wasn't George's speciality. Instead, he resorted to brushing (not so discreetly) his mentor's forearm or his hand whenever he was handed charts from him. Surprisingly, that got more of a reaction from Derek than anything else. The older doctor's eyes became heavily dilated as George discussed with him about the different options they could attend for surgery. George, who was holding the patient's chart tightly to his chest, let one of his fingers run through Derek's coat buttons. His movements became increasingly more noticeable as he ran his long finger through the opening of the man's shirt, to the point where he could finally reach his skin. George was standing so close to his mentor that no one noticed the touching. Except for Derek...

A week later, the doctors were alerted about a possible bug travelling around the hospital. All were asked to stay in their places. It so happened that George and Derek had to stay in the same room- that is, the interns' locker room. The news of a potential virus send George into a frenzy. He was constantly walking in circles in a pool of his own sweat, while Derek sat on a bench, staring at him with a blueberry muffin in hand.

"We're going to die here!" George said in a squeaked voice.

"No one is dying, O'Malley. Now if you calmed down, I'd give you a bite of my apple," Derek said, seeming as relaxed as ever, if not slightly annoyed by George.

"No! No, that's... that's not even yours, you took it from Karev's locker!"

"Well, if we'll have to stay here for long, might as well not do it hungry."

George couldn't believe how his day was turning. Derek's calm demeanor usually appeased him, but this time, his nonchalant attitude was only making him more frantic. He needed someone to be on the same page as him.

"What if we're sick? What if I'm... Oh God! Am I sweating?" George's voice reached a high peak.

"Twenty minutes of walking in circles will do that to you," Derek replied in an exasperated tone.

"I think I'm getting a fever... does this mean I'm contagious?"

These words seemed to be the last straw for Derek. In a quick movement, the latter got up from the bench and walked towards George. Then, out of the blue, he placed his lips directly on George's mouth and pressed forward aggressively, heaving him to a nearby locker and using his weight to lock the young intern into place. George was so surprised that he forgot to close his eyes, and instead, he tried to protest to no avail. McDreamy suddenly opened the younger man's mouth by slowly inserting his tongue. George was finally in his submission as he quit resisting Derek's fierce movements. They began to furiously mesh their tongues together, which gave the intern the vague impression of sword-fighting with his mentor. He was surprisingly much more resilent than he would've thought. After a disappointingly short instance of tongues swirling, Derek extracted his mouth from George's.

He smiled in a way that made George shiver and added: "See? Told you you weren't contagious."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Maybe a few people will notice that this chapter has gone through some changes SEVERAL times, because I basically published it without revising it- which means that I've had to make those changes afterwards... continuously! What can I say? I'm a perfectionist (or more like obsessive)

"Told you you weren't contagious..."

George kept thinking about Shepherd's words on his way back home. The bruising kiss that tasted apple and blueberry and... potato chips. A kiss that tasted every intern's lunch. Derek had extracted his mouth from George. He was still chewing the last bite from his apple, juice spluttering out of his lips' contour. He had said those words with a widening grin forged on his face, while retaining the usual seductive look in his eyes. Though, George may have mistaken Derek's playful expression for a more seductive one. Maybe his mentor meant to be comical by pulling some sort of joke on him; a very homo-erotic joke nonetheless.

From what George could recall, Derek wasn't actually gay. Nor was he, for that matter, as he always had a crush on Meredith. He did often fantasize about other men: Burke, for instance. Derek Shepherd, sometimes. But those were pure fantasies, never things that he intended to play out in real life. Or were they? He had been flirting with the man for the last couple of days, which the latter definitely noticed. In fact, Derek actually flirted back, though he stayed with Meredith out of... love? Or was it out of loyalty? The subtle, yet long moments of touching... they were all leading up to this. To a bruising kiss that barely lasted long enough.

Once he arrived home, George was immediately greeted by Meredith.

"Are you okay?" she said, running to hug him tightly. "We heard of the virus! Oh, I hope you're not contagious or anything?"

"No, I'm not... I'm not sick!" George replied, stuttering.

"You sure you're not pulling one over on me?" Meredith said laughing, while placing a hand on his forehead.

George distantly noticed that he was in the same position that he had been at the hospital a few moments earlier. Except, that time, it felt good- right. With Meredith, it was merely a good ol' hug between friends, with nothing deeper underlined to it; no excitement, nor overwhelming feelings of joy or pleasure derived from their embrace. Meredith's breasts that pressed against him were nothing compared to the muscle-built mass that was Derek Shepherd. He had felt the latter's chest slowly melt into his. He could sense Derek's boiling skin temperature, even through their shirts. The intern's head was trapped between Shepherd's strong arms, placed at each side of the locker. He stood so close that George almost felt the other man's crotch directed towards him. Derek's penis was semi-erect, as he refrained from letting George know how much he was enjoying this; he was in fact enjoying himself far more than he cared to admit. On his side, George felt his length grow so hard, it threatened to tear a hole through his scrubs. His growing erection flushed with Derek's groin and George knew, from the sudden twitch in the older man's eyes, that he had felt it too.

George contemplated on all of these things during the night, in his bed. He barely talked to Meredith about the bug incident, and for some reason, he decided not to mention that he was stuck in the same room as Derek. He was going to keep that thought for himself.

"Told you you weren't contagious..."

He kept reminiscing on Shepherd's last words before they were granted the permission to leave the room. Derek simply smiled at him while walking backwards. However, George had noticed that he'd been shifting uncomfortably on his way out. That's when it came to his attention that his boss also had a growing bulge beneath his scrub pants. Oddly enough, it seemed as though Derek didn't intend for him to notice it, since he nervously reached out for his coat, which he used to unsuccessfully cover his boner. He seemed almost nervous while offering his last glance.

Those ever-lasting memories made George tremble in his sleep. He was smiling again. He may have loved Meredith once, but never like this. It was a love devoid of sexual tension and reciprocated feelings. He didn't exactly have a crush on Derek either, it was simply... unnerving. He wanted something out of him. Something he's had a taste of, but now no longer craved for the sample- he wanted the whole thing. And he suspected that Derek wanted it too. He may have pretended that it was just a game, but it was definitely one he wanted to take to the next level. The next day, upon waking up, George promised himself he'd take it further. He was going to make it clear for Derek that he needed to go all the way. He was willing to disguise it as a simple game if it would make him more comfortable. The good thing was the fact that they both (most definitely) wanted to have sex with each other. Nothing more. It was going to be a clean cut, without any complications arising. Except for Meredith. It was clear that George didn't love her the same way he used to then, but he still felt an exceeding amount of guilt whenever he'd plan for Shepherd to betray her. But George wasn't the one that started his betrayal, he simply... encouraged it. After all, Derek was the one that kissed him.

Seeing Meredith in the morning, who was in a tedious conversation with Izzie, made him feel uneasy.

"I'm just curious George..." Izzie said. "Hah! Curious George! Get it?"

"We do," both Meredith and George answered at the same time monotonously.

They stared at each other with a knowing smile.

"I mean..." Izzie continues, "When a super hot blonde ex-model stands in front of a man wearing nothing on her, don't you think that the least he could do is act a little excited, as a courtesy?"

George swallowed his response as soon as he realized that she was referring to Alex.

"She's had a really rough night," Meredith says in a depressing tone of voice.

"No kidding," George says ironically.

Hours later, they had all arrived at the hospital with anything but surgery on their minds. Upon seeing Shepherd showing him a nervous smile, George's guilt immediately dissipated. His mentor was giving him obvious signals; if he'd wanted to pretend like yesterday never happened, then he wouldn't have been smiling at him with those dreamy eyes. Then, unexpectedly, Derek hand-picked Meredith as his intern for the day instead of George. George simply gawked at him in confusion. Was this his way of sending a message across? If so, the message was clear. Although, the neurosurgeon did give him an apologetic look before showing his back to him, Meredith following closely in his steps. George spent the rest of the day regretting of ever planning a move on Derek. If there was one thing George couldn't handle at the moment, it was a complicated relationship. And Derek was the definition of complicated. He should've known better. Especially after everything that had happened with Meredith.


	3. Chapter 3

One surgery after the other, George constantly found himself lurking in the background, fading away from everyone's attention in the room. Even the nurses became more noticeable (and useful) than George. The young intern was gradually beginning to think that he didn't belong there... as though he was breathing too much air on his own, letting his co-workers suffocate in the process. He vaguely remembered Shepherd's words to him when he'd gotten angry for the first time. He heard his voice rattle in his head, telling him precisely that he was "taking up what little oxygen our patient has left!".

After that sudden eruption of anger, he'd calmed down and even consoled him in his own flirtatious way. That no longer happened. Derek barely acknowledged George in the O.R. He resumed to paying more attention to Meredith, which George would've been fine with if he wasn't also being attentive to the rest of his interns.

One day, as George and Derek were scrubbing in by themselves, George took the opportunity of their friends' absence to confront him.

"I don't get it," he says with a croaked voice. "I just... don't. It doesn't make any sense to me."

Derek slowly turned to George with a guilty expression. He obviously wasn't expecting that. He seemed rather saddened by his intern's stoic behaviour.

"What don't you get?" Derek said calmly.

"How we could be so open to one another one day and the next, ignore each other every chance we get! I just... don't get it."

Derek inhaled a deep breath, though George suspected that he was using as much time as possible to make up a legitimate excuse.

"We're not ignoring each other, George. There was just nothing there- between us, I mean. I'm with Meredith. I love her. I thought you knew better. After all, don't you have feelings for her too?"

"I did. I don't anymore," George replied, shrugging his shoulders as though it was common knowledge.

The silence that ensued was so palpable that it allowed the men to hear the buzzing sound of electricity in the room.

"Oh," Derek said simply. "But you understand, right? I can't betray Meredith. I'm in love with her, and what I feel for her is... it's not the same."

George suddenly exclaimed: "Exactly! No... no, I totally agree! I'm glad we're on the same page."

Derek stared at him with arched eyebrows, seeming extremely confused.

"George, did you understand what I just told you?"

"Of course I did! And I agree, neither of us wants a relationship with each other."

"Right..."

"So... have you ever considered of making a clean slate? It's quick and painless, no bruises, no nothing!"

"- zips by so fast, you could almost pretend it never happened?" Derek continues in George's place. "No anesthesia."

George gazed at his boss with a glimmer in his eyes, stirred by the man's apparent apprehension. He slowly nodded in approval. They had finished washing their hands, hence Derek decided that it was best to pick up their conversation after surgery. That particular surgery passed at a much quicker pace for the stuttering intern, as Derek finally decided to add him in his conversations and once again allowed him to practice medicine. The young doctor noticed how much faster time went once he started to talk. Even Meredith took notice of his good mood.

"What gets you so excited?" she said innocently in a hallway, though it was obvious from her tone of voice that she was implying at something deviant.

"You have no idea!" George wanted to say, but instead, he simply replied: "No one you know..."

He said it with such a straight face that Meredith realized that he was hiding something. Something buried so deep that she was too scared to unearth it. Did she even want to?

"Anyway, George," she continued, "Derek's moving in with us tonight... "

"- Tonight?" George cuts her.

"Yes... is that going to be a problem? I'd ask him to move out but we're sort of playing the happily-ever-after card. That's what doctor Wyatt told me to do. It's all very adult."

She suddenly noticed the discomfort distorting George's face.

"But," she adds, seeming oddly hopeful, "if we're moving too fast for you, I can tell him to stay in his trailer."

George laughed loudly in response; he couldn't help himself. It was good to know that some things never changed. She was the same girl he's met three years ago, with the same abandonment issues. With that smile that could express innocence just as easily as it did determination. She was a victim disguised as a fighter. If anything, George was the one that changed most, as his feelings for Meredith were now long gone.

"No. Let him move in. He's good for you," he said sincerely.

"Fine!" Meredith replied, almost annoyed. "I'll go ask Izzie then."

She dragged herself to the interns' locker room at a turtle's pace. George once again thought of Derek Shepherd. The man had _kissed_ him. But he had then stated that it was nothing personal, much to George's relief. Indeed, the young intern didn't want to make anything personal at the moment. The more personal things were, the more complicated they became. There was excitement and tension and _lust_ in the man's eyes, but nothing that remotely resembled love. This meant that it was going to be easier to fight back the temptation. Even if they had to live in the same house together.

Oddly enough, George was granted permission to leave the hospital early, thanks to a surprising shortage on patients. Luckily, his roommates were staying until late night, which meant that George could enjoy a little time on his own. Once home, he noticed something unusual: Sound. Upstairs. He was supposed to be alone. He disregarded the shiny pair of shoes that stood by the coats' hanger and quickly ran to the second floor where loud steps resonated in Meredith's room. He knew exactly where this was leading. Just as he decided to retrace his steps, the bedroom's door suddenly opened with Derek standing on the other side, wearing no clothes. Completely naked. The only thing covering him up was a cushion that he held tightly to his groin. George stared at the immaculate body that stood before him with widened eyes, his mouth immediately drying up.

"Oh God!" Derek exclaimed upon noticing him. "Sorry George, I... thought you were Meredith."

The truth was that he didn't seem sorry at all, almost as though he expected George to arrive this early. He glared at him with a flirtatious smirk, his hair once again disheveled in a perfectly calculated way. George allowed his gaze to follow Shepherd's trail of chest hair, which inadvertently led his eyes towards his crotch.

"Why are you here this early?" George asked in a coarse voice.

"I could ask you the same question," Derek answered, amused.

George looked around, then asked: "Is Meredith with you?"

In response, Derek turned just enough for George to stare at the side of his incredibly muscled ass. Derek pretended to look for an imaginary Meredith behind him.

"I guess not," he says, facing George again.

George slowly became aware that he was staring at the older man's remarkably hard chest, as well as at his powerful set of abs. The man somehow looked much tanner without his clothes. For a split second, George imagined what it would be like to be enveloped in his strong and welcoming arms. Derek subtly moved the cushion lower down his groin, causing a tinge of dark, grisly pubic hair to become apparent. George maintained his gaze on Derek's eyes; those deep blue and teasing eyes seemed to read what was on his mind, which made it more difficult for George to keep his away from his penis.

"I..." George began, "I should go..."

"Not necessarily," Derek replied.

"Excuse me?"

Derek lowered the cushion even further, revealing the base of his hard cock. George could no longer pretend he wasn't staring, as his mentor brought the cushion so low that his full length jumped out of place and pressed against the intern's stomach. The latter became instantly hard. Derek grinned as he mischievously directed the young man's nervous hand to his prick and wrapped it around it. The intern's mouth immediately watered. He began to gently stroke him; pumping as much blood as he could to his attending's manhood. Derek arched his back as he progressed- slowly but surely- and he let a groan escape from his mouth. He started rocking his hips forward, both arms placed behind his back and the width of his cock continuously growing.

George finally knelt down, facing Derek's painfully erect penis. He gave an uncertain look to his mentor, which the latter responded by placing both hands on his head, bringing his mouth closer to his crotch.

"Take it in," he tells him in a breathless voice.

George tasted the tip of Derek's shaft before taking it in his mouth, resulting in Derek moaning from absolute pleasure. His tongue frantically swirled around his boss' hard cock, while he continuously extracted his mouth from it. In and out. Derek was now panting fast and tearing George's hair out from the unmeasurable excitement. The amount of pleasure that derived from this encounter wasn't going to last any longer. He clenched his fingers onto the younger man's head in order to signal him to stop.

"I think I've had enough," Derek said smiling. "I think it's time that you lose your clothes."

George pulled his mouth from Derek's dick, which had already released a small amount of pre-cum. George's body was suffering from uncontrollable tremors, and he hasn't even been served yet! Derek teared out ever last piece of the young doctor's clothing, until the latter was just standing there completely naked, his groin pressed onto his stomach, twitching.

"Somebody's a little excited," Derek teased.

With these words, the man immediately went to work, extracting a loud yelp from George. George couldn't recall anyone ever making him feel this amazing by working on him. Meredith was so far off both men's minds in that moment that if she had entered the room, they probably wouldn't have recognised her. Derek was making the man feel things that he didn't even think were possible. George continuously groaned while rocking his hips back and forth, insuring to keep his eyes shut.

"Derek! I'm... I'm so close!" he said hoarsely. Derek knew that George wasn't going to last any longer. He had to finish him soon.

"Come for me then," he said seductively.

He removed his mouth from George's dick and began pumping him manually. He did so for only a couple of seconds before George erupted, letting his load splatter all over Shepherd's torso, breathing heavily. He gradually opened his eyes to witness Derek's dreamy figure.

"Now is your turn," Shepherd said to him.

He pulled himself up by tugging at George's shoulders, causing that one to slightly bent down. He then cupped the man's soft ass with his hand, dragging him to the bed. George certainly knew where this was going and he wasn't sure he was prepared for it. He was soon to find himself on all fours, Derek inserting a long wet finger deep inside his tight asshole.

It felt weird, seeing George tense up at the opening. He felt as though he was intruding a very private and personal space of the man's anatomy. A space in which he felt welcome to explore nonetheless, as George began groaning in pleasure. He inserted a second finger, then a third, burying them as deep into the young intern's ass as possible. George used his muscles to temporarily trap Derek's fingers in there, before that one would begin to gradually extract them from him. The neurosurgeon decided to do something he never even thought of doing: he buried his face in his ass, expertly licking the contour of his hole with a versatile tongue. George's bum was now completely sticking out at his captor's mercy.

Derek had him. He knew it. George was squealing for more, encouraging him to go deeper, until... he said the words:

"Fu...Fuck me!"

Those were the words that Derek Shepherd had been hoping to hear for so long. Placing both arms around George's waist, he began to insert his agonizingly hard penis in the stretched aperture. Fast and furious; he couldn't contain his load any longer. He needed to come soon. He incessantly practiced a back-and-forth movement, which his younger counterpart responded to with multiple orgasms. George couldn't believe how his day was going... he was getting fucked by doctor McDreamy! This was happening. He suddenly felt the older man's load spray inside him. Shortly thereafter, Derek extracted himself from George, placing a gentle kiss on his mouth.

George smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess you moving in with us isn't the _worst_ decision Meredith's ever made".

"It's like you said," Derek inaudibly whispered, "we're making a clean slate."

George was unsure whether that was what he meant the first time, but he decided not to question his mentor. Because as wrong as this probably was, he was willing to forgive himself.

"Right," he muttered, unconvinced nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

George laid naked in Derek's bed, the covers thrown on the floor next to his clothes. He stared at the pink mattress, reminiscing the time he came inside Meredith only a year ago. That same mattress that was the source of his most cringe-worthy moment has now become a remnant that he held most dear. His hand was placed on his crotch while observing Derek put back his jeans and buckle them tightly with his belt. Derek was showing his back to the intern as he reached for his shirt.

"You know, I think it'd be more fun if we didn't pretend like this didn't happen," he said with a smug.

"You mean... while you're with Meredith?"

"Unless you want to stop me."

George gulped painfully as he stared at Derek's immaculate chest that was to be quickly covered by his shirt. He definitely didn't want Derek to stop.

"I have to," the young man said. "Meredith is family to me. And what we're doing is shady! I feel sick... and dirty. I can't encourage you to do this."

"But you want to, right?" Derek replied peacefully. "And to be honest, feeling dirty isn't so bad in my taste. (He stared at George's covered crotch) And in yours as well, I could tell."

George already felt his dick throbbing. They just had sex! How could he want another piece of him again? He locked his gaze away from Derek, pretending to be very interested in a closet full of Meredith's skimpy dresses she's worn in the most romantic occasions. Derek approached him, subtly letting a finger brush his thigh.

"I will stop, George. I just need to hear you say it. Say that you want me to stop undressing you. Tell me you don't want to feel my tongue flicker inside your tight asshole, widening it enough to contain my full length. My length that was blown hard by your work while my expert surgeon hands operate on your hard-on, making it function the way you want it to. Tell me you want me to stop doing that and I will. I promise. (He stepped so close that the intern couldn't direct his gaze anywhere other than his groin.) You just have to say it."

George could no longer cover his growing erection and he let it spring to his stomach for the second time in front of Derek's smirking figure. He blinked continuously, staring intensely at his mentor's ocean-blue eyes.

"I... want you to stop."

Derek simply smiled, pretending not to notice George's aching hard-on. He swiftly turned on his feet and stopped at the door.

"Your dick wouldn't agree, though," he said with a conceited smile. (They hear someone enter the house.) "It's probably Stevens. Don't worry, you have time to change. I'll lock the door behind me."

George distantly heard Derek's heavy footsteps as he rushed to greet an apparently infuriated Izzie.

"Seriously? Seriously!" Izzie's voice resonated in the hall.

George slowly hopped on his feet, trying to make as little noise as possible while he dressed himself. It seemed that Derek left his scent on his clothes. Either that or George liked the man so much that he started to hallucinate him. He checked himself quickly in the bathroom mirror. His cheeks were flushed pink and his hair was tangled in all the wrong places. He still couldn't get the fond off his eyes and those were his biggest traitors. He knew that his best friend would figure something out if she decided to put two and two together.

"He couldn't even kiss me goodnight. I mean what kind of self-respecting man shows up late on a first date, then makes up for it by treating me like crap for the rest of the night?"

"Karev," Derek inaudibly said in the distance. "Wasn't that your third date?"

"First date since we broke up."

This was good. He was making conversation with Izzie, which served as a distraction for George to slowly leave Meredith's room. Izzie was probably going to start ranting to him when she was done. As he guided himself in his room, he heard Izzie remove her heels in the main entrance. He laid in his bed and grabbed his IPod from his shelf.

"Where's George, I need to speak with him," the blonde beauty said, climbing the stairs in shamble.

His door suddenly burst open with the force of a hurricane and there appeared Izzie, looking as beautiful as she seemed unsatisfied.

"Move," she said, making space for herself in George's bed. (George starts groaning) "Oh, stop whining!"

They laid next to one another, staring at the bug infested ceiling above their heads.

"I hate him!" she finally said.

"Derek?"

"Alex. I shaved my legs! The one day I was allowed to leave early, I gave it up for him. (She stays in her thoughts for one moment) I always thought he was a manwhore."

"Well, he kind of is."

"I'm starting to wish that he was. That way, he could screw me and get it over with already. Then I wouldn't be so confused as to what _this_ is."

"You shouldn't forget that he gave me syphilis once. He had sex with so many women in this hospital that it ended up travelling back to a guy... that qualifies being a manwhore in my book."

Izzie chuckled lightly and patted George's shoulder, grateful for her best friend's ability to make her laugh.

"I don't know what to think of him. You know, for a moment, I thought there was a decent human being beneath his walls. He doesn't see me. I don't know if he likes me or just wants to screw me..."

"Maybe he just wanted to screw you over. I mean that's what he lives for, right? Making people feel small in order to feel taller."

Izzie suddenly seemed empathetic towards him as she reminisced the way Alex treated George after that one's catastrophic sexual encounter with Meredith.

"O'Malley... You are a pathetic excuse for a man," he had said in their interns' locker room only a year ago, emphasizing every word. "You got laid! But you've been moping around this place like a dog, you make me sick. And if it wouldn't get me kicked out of the program, I would smash your pathetic little face _right_ into that locker!"

The rash intern had then hit George's locker so violently that he might as well have hit him in the face; it would've hurt just as much _and would have _kicked him out of the program. George kept his head down in the following days as he couldn't stare into his friends' sorry expressions. It was one thing to feel underestimated by Alex Karev, but it was another to feel just as small in everyone else's eyes. Those who witnessed their tensed encounter mostly stayed silent, accentuating the awkwardness and confirming what George already knew: he had been defeated by Karev. The latter didn't have to hit him. But that was what made it so much worse.

Izzie, still in George's bed, stared into her friend's dilated eyes, trying to decipher his thoughts.

"Do you feel like... I betrayed you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You warned me not to fall for him and I didn't listen. I know it must've sucked seeing your best friend dating your worst enemy."

"Oh! No... don't worry about it. It's your life."

Izzie smiled.

"You are the worst liar," she said in a laughter. (Derek suddenly passed by George's open door and winked subtly, which Izzie definitely noticed) "I know if I'd seen you dating this Callie girl, I would probably have lost it too."

George simply stayed silent to her remark.

"You're uh... you're not dating her, are you?"

"No... she's not who I'm interested in."

Izzie was probably thinking that he was referring to Meredith, which may have been the case once, but not this time. Not anymore.

Meredith arrived home a couple of minutes later, seeming exhausted. Derek was the one that greeted her at the entrance.

"Fun day at work?" he said.

"Like hell," she replied. (She held out her arms in an embrace) "I'm just so tired of freaking surgeries."

"I assigned you to neuro because you told me you loved it so much."

"I do whenever you're around. I love _you_."

Derek hugged her more tightly, smelling her lavender hair.

"I love you too," he said softly.

His voice was stricken with guilt, but Meredith didn't suspect anything because Derek was such a good guy. He was _the_ guy. She had told herself that they were meant to be together after their encounter in the Exam room less than a year ago, during prom night. He was married and self-respectful and kind; the kind of man that would never intentionally cheat on his wife. And yet, he loved Meredith so much that he broke his vows to Addison just to be with her. They were always so inevitable to each other. That's how she knew she could look past her trust-issues and just trust him. Because he deserved that. And so did she. She had to get over Finn and make right the horrible encounter with George in order to be with Derek. They both deserved each other.

That much she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for leaving reviews. I actually didn't intend on continuing this story but since people are interested... it kind of made me interested to see what was going to happen next. And I do intend to turn this into multiple pairings so I'm slowly utilizing more characters. :-)

Izzie fell asleep in George's bed out of convenience (in her own words), as she was too tired to make it to her own room. Though George suspected that she needed support and he was willing to give it to her in any way that he could even if it meant laying next to her for a whole night and having less space to sleep in. He shifted uncomfortably on his side of the bed until he decided that it was better if they closed the gap between them. There was obviously no sexual tension between them whatsoever; they were best pals and best pals could be close sometimes. Sometimes.

George stared at Izzie's back where her blonde ponytail ruffled with his pillow. There was something about having a beautiful female friend that didn't mind sleeping on the same bed as him that was... simply refreshing. Izzie didn't exactly emasculate George by treating him like a Meredith kind of friend. In fact, she was never even that close to Meredith; physically and emotionally. It was her way of showing her trust in him. She trusted George not to confuse their close bond for something else. Their fondness of each other only persisted from being on the same boat.

Probably noticing that George was shifting uncomfortably, Izzie grabbed his arm in a brisk movement and wrapped it around her. They quickly fell asleep together.

The next day, George and Izzie left with Meredith's car while she drove back to the hospital with Derek.

"When is their happily ever after act going to stop?" Izzie says in the car. "I mean, we all know how this ended thrice already!"

"Why? Do you... do you think they're going to break up?"

"Well, it's bound to happen again. You know that saying: You must remember the past in order not to repeat it?"

"Yeah, I think that only applies to the bad decisions they've made. You can't fully live your life by metaphors, you must pick and choose when they're convenient to you... just like with the Bible."

"I don't need a crystal ball to foresee their future, George. It's just common sense! You don't stay with a guy who's had the incentive to cheat on his wife just for a little hot sex."

"Apparently, there was more than sex on his mind."

"Love? Your really think that Derek _loves_ her? It's not that I don't want her to be happy because I do. But I'm just saying that they're not going to last."

George knew that Izzie was right; he literally had the evidence. He was _part_ of the evidence. Him. He let Meredith's boyfriend fuck him. He was probably the most serious boyfriend she's had in her life and he decided to ruin their relationship. But was it truly his fault? Was he the one that started the flirting or did he simply encourage it? Did it even matter? George already knew the answers to these questions but he didn't bother answering them himself. He preferred to play the innocent victim who was seduced against his will and forced to drop on all fours in front of his aggressor! He distinctly remembered the words that surprisingly came out of his mouth in that moment: "F... Fuck me!"

There was no way he could've been the victim, but there was still room for pretense.

Every time he saw Meredith in the hallways, he felt his stomach crush. He couldn't grasp the idea that this girl (whom he would've protected with all his will at the time) now needed protecting from him. He began to avoid her as much as he could during hospital shifts. Even during lunch hours.

As he sat on the farthest table from her in the cafeteria, an unwelcomed figure appeared right next to George with a mocking expression.

"Dude, you've got to stop holding a grudge, it's pathetic," Alex said, leaning his head closer. "Haven't you stopped feeling sorry for yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" George replied, too confused to actually be angry at him.

Alex nodded at Meredith's table.

"Mer," he said. "So what if she cried during sex? It shows that the chick digs you... you should take it as a complement."

"I take it that that's what you do all the time."

Alex simply shrugged as if that was the only sensible response to give under said circumstances.

"Look, I have no problem with Meredith," George said. "We're friends again. We're... fine."

Alex glared at George condescendingly. He sensed a lie hidden beneath George's somewhat calm demeanor, but he assumed (naïve as he was) that it was related to their sexual incident.

"Shit, that was probably the saddest thing you've ever said! Get your head out of your bum and maybe we'll have a normal adult conversation together. I'd freaking blow you if it'll make you feel better."

He said it looking almost angry, with a hint of exasperated disappointment in his eyes. George simply held his gaze, refusing to be looked down upon by the man who couldn't even maintain an erection during sex. He was ready to precisely point that out when he realized that that information was probably meant to be confidential.

Alex simply left him alone, but just as Izzie made her entrance in the cafeteria, he retraced his steps from Meredith's table and hurriedly exited without even touching his food.

"Oh come on, Evil Spawn!" Christina yelled out in hysterical laughter. "Couldn't even _pretend_ to be happy to see her?"

"Cristina, come on!" Meredith reproached. "You know how _hard_ it is for some guys."

Sometime later in the day, Derek called George for a CT scan. The young intern wasn't quite sure whether to be flattered or worried. Derek certainly didn't seem to mind George's presence; in fact, he seemed to relish the awkward tension that ensued whenever they found themselves alone. One odd thing was that Meredith's presence amongst both men seemed to amplify Derek's good mood. He loved seeing George tense up and lose his train of thoughts whenever he'd consult Meredith for an opinion.

Derek Shepherd was the kind of man that preyed on the weak and good-willed people. The damaged Meredith Grey he's met at the bar less than two years ago was just the right kind of rebound after Addison. After being used in his marriage for so long, he finally retrieved a little bit of power to himself. He went well with 'damaged' people. They made him feel stronger; manlier because of their needing to be taken care of.

Derek could do that. Being the patronizing figure that he was, protecting came naturally to him. Moreover, it was actually a necessity. After caring for Meredith for so long, he was going to take care of George. The poor young tainted man now needed saving from the shameful act of betrayal of his friend whom he once loved dearly. He loved the way George would jerk his eyes away from Meredith every time she kissed Derek good-bye. The shame was relentless and it often became an instant turn-on for the hotshot attending. Just watching those two interact was... _delicious_.

After their shift at the hospital, they all returned home. Come night time, Derek was preparing something very special.

Meredith had just entered her room, unprepared to see Derek comfortably sitting in the middle of the bed with only a pillow covering his crotch. His eyes were teasingly staring at her breasts and the young woman instantly felt aroused just from that stare.

"Oh!" she said. "You are..."

"Naked and waiting for you."

Meredith simply smiled. She couldn't have sex with him right now, she needed the rest before her next shift. As an intern, she had spent the past two years working longer hours than she spent sleeping. She acted like the sight of her nude boyfriend wasn't making her instantly wet as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Meredith... Just this night. You never know, it might be the last in a long time."

Meredith simply half-laughed, frightened that her hoarse voice would betray her level of excitement. But there was no way she could fool Derek; he could always sense when people were falling under his spell. He liked pretending that he wouldn't notice to make it easier for them to fall in love with him... or at the very least, fall into bed with him. Reading Meredith was as easy for him as reading George. And tonight, he was going to use both of them.

"Derek, I'm... (she held her breath just as Derek leaned closer to her) tired."

He was now on his knees, the pillow still strapped between his legs.

"Then lay your head here," he said in a soothing voice. "Rest."

He was too good at this. He knew it as much as she did.

"You mean, on the pillow that's sitting between your legs?"

Derek simply smiled, with a noticeable twinkle in his eyes.

"Isn't that your favorite place?"

Meredith was going to lose it. She suddenly undressed herself from the top first, revealing her perky breasts to a mouth-watering Derek. The man noted that her nipples weren't hard yet, but he intended to change that very soon. He needed to take this step by step.

"That's good, Meredith," he said in such a soothing voice that it would've brought the straightest man into submission. "Come closer. Lay next to me."

Meredith smiled softly. She tried desperately hard to stop her pupils from clenching onto the detail underneath her boyfriend's trail of hair. Derek admired the contours of the intern's little bulbous shoulders, where the skin was most sensitive to his touch. He needed to hold her tightly; make her feel safe, allowing her to lose control, if only for the night. She was possibly going to regret it the next day, but as long as she was his tonight, that didn't matter for Derek. Tomorrow, he'll find another way to soothe her.

Just as Meredith laid her head on the pillow pressing against his groin, Derek felt the blood rush through him, hot as a forest fire. He began gently stroking her hair, in a movement that mimicked one's stroking their own dick. The young woman knew the message he was trying to send, but she was playing hard to get; she wasn't going to make the first move on him this time. She needed to prove that she was a strong-willed, self-reliant independent woman who was above all most focused on her work and... Oh fuck that!

She suddenly removed the pillow between Derek's legs and faced her boyfriend's prick head-on, looking deliciously annoyed.

"I'm just going to beat you off," she said. "Don't think we'll take this any further."

Derek was willing to let her believe that while she got to work. She quickly resorted to sucking him, expertly wetting the contours of his hardened cock. Derek groaned in pleasure and unconsciously started rocking his hips back-and-forth, slowly getting at her same pace. He briskly caressed her hair, closing his eyes and feeling the pre-cum emerge from his dick. He knew that he was getting closer, but he needed her to cum too.

He tugged her shoulders to signal her to stop and started massaging her neck. She closed her eyes as he brought his hands lower to her breasts.

Meredith gulped. Her man certainly knew how to get her started. He began to very subtly stroke her breasts around; just enough to make them jiggle lightly. That's what she loved most about Derek. The calmness, the subtle way of touching her. There was no physical aggression in the way he handled her, but mentally... it was a different story. He owned her in that way. He made every square centimeter of her skin belong to him and every piece of her soul a part of him.

"Let me take this further," he whispered. "You'll love it."

_George laid in his bed, once again lost in the guilty pain that Derek had caused him, when suddenly, a loud voice erupted in Meredith's room._

"I love you Meredith," Derek yelled, fucking her rapidly.

He placed a hand on her stomach while continuously burying his dick inside her lubricated pussy. Meredith started having multiple orgasms, her tired knees stricken with uncontrollable tremors.

_George didn't know how to take this. He turned to face his window, blocking the sound with his pillow. But it was useless._

"I love you Meredith!" he yelled again.

With every thrust, he planted a kiss somewhere on her body, whether it was the lips, the neck or the breasts.

_George strangely felt the heat run up his cheeks and his eyes reddened. Water started dripping on his mattress. Was he crying? How could he be crying?_

Meredith yelled incomprehensible words to her boyfriend, trying to hush him by placing her fingers in his mouth. Though she was never going to hush him. Because he needed this. He needed George to hear this.

_The young intern felt something rather strange happening in his boxers. Something inside him started to come alive. But he needed to repress that feeling. Not now._

"I'm coming... I'm coming!" The attending yelled.

_How was he getting turned on by this? He suddenly imagined Derek coming inside of him. He put himself in Meredith's place against his will. He had to stop._

_He couldn't think like that. He remembered Derek's hands around his waist as he inserted his dick inside him. Tears were still dripping from his cheeks. He felt dirty._

"I love you so much," Derek said again, knowing full well that George was listening to his every word.


End file.
